1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio apparatus such as a wireless selective call receiver and a portable transmitting and receiving radio apparatus, and more particularly to a radio apparatus such as a wireless selective call receiver and a portable transmitting and receiving radio apparatus having a telephone number book.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional information terminal equipment, a telephone line is used as the tool to exchange information with a counter party. Also, a telephone number book registration function is provided instead of a memorandum for a telephone number.
For example, according to Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A-Showa 64-53659), a telephone has a memory and a display unit used to display or confirm a registration number of a reduced dialing numbers as a multi-function telephone. Also, in the telephone, a counter party name information and a counter party telephone number data are dialed with previously determined internal codes subsequent to a first key pattern and stored in the memory after the telephone is off-hooked. When a second key pattern is dialed, name data and the telephone number data which have been stored in the memory are read out and displayed, and then when a first specific key is dialed, the displayed data is updated. When a second specific key is dialed, the displayed telephone number data is sent out from a dial sending section. When the name data and the telephone number data are dialed following a third key pattern, these data are deleted from the memory.
Also, according to Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A-Showa 61-107854), which relates to a display phone which has an automatic dialing function. The display phone is composed of a memory section which stores many names to which the automatic dialing function should be performed, in the order of dial sending frequency, an input/output and display unit which displays the names read out from the memory in order of dial sending frequency, and outputs a selection signal for the name selected from among the displayed names, a telephone functional section which starts the automatic dialing function with the displayed name in response to the selection signal, and a retrieval processing section which rearranges all the read names in the order of dial transmission frequency to store in the memory section, after counting up a dial transmission frequency file of the name with which communication is ended, in response to a communication end signal from the telephone function section.
Recent years, a function to smoothly reply to a received message or to register frequently used telephone numbers to a telephone number book is provided to a wireless selective call receiver with a display. Also, a transmitting side telephone number notifying system is recently started, so that a transmitting side telephone number is notified to a receiving side and displayed on the receiving side. In this manner, since it becomes possible to notify the transmitting side telephone number, the relieved sense is given to the receiving side.
However, in retrieving means for retrieving registrants from a telephone number book of a conventional wireless selective call receiver with a display, the registrants are outputted in the order of alphabet or in the order of higher use frequency. For this reason, when a telephone number with a low use frequency should be selected, or when the number of registrants increases, it is necessary to push a selection button many times or to continue to push the selection button. As a result, a heavy load is imposed to the selection button or a switch unit of the receiver which is composed of the minimum number of buttons and small part switches. Also, the retrieval takes a long time.